


My Fallen Angel

by AlexRT



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Candles, Candy, Costumes, Dancing, Demons, Devils, Drinking, Halloween, Horns, M/M, Party, Pole Dancing, Scary Movies, Sex, Wax Play, Wings, angel - Freeform, cherries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRT/pseuds/AlexRT
Summary: It’s Halloween time and both Aki and Asami look to celebrate it in their own ways; candy, costumes, cocktails, a scary movie, and a devilishly good time in the hidden room.





	1. Chapter 1

“ooof, your home early.” Aki spoke as he ran into Asami who had just entered the penthouse as he was about to leave.

“And where are you off to this evening?” Asami replied, his eyes running up and down Aki who was clad in a red shirt and vest with a cape and devil horns.

“Early Halloween party with the guys, since it falls on a weekday this year” he wiggled his way past Asami and put on his shoes. “Don’t bother waiting up” he continued, opening the door and quickly leaving before Asami could question him further. He was hoping to have left before he got home but the exits were so heavily guarded anyways that leaving unnoticed was nearly impossible.

He made his way down to the lower garage and retrieved his scooter. Realizing he couldn’t wear a helmet with horns on, he took them and the cape off and shoved them in the back compartment. As expected a black car with tinted windows was soon following him. He’d gotten quite good at shaking these security details though and with a few ally cut throughs had managed to shake them.

The club they had agreed to meet at was on the other edge of the city near Kou’s place and had advertised its Halloween theming for this weekend. He parked the scooter down a side street and retrieved the cape and horns, putting them back on. Checking his phone he saw that Kou and Taka were already there, shaking the security detail had taken a little longer than expected.

He walked down the stairs towards the thumping music and opened the door. He was greeted by a hostess in a black body suit with cat ears who showed him to where his friends were seated. The bar which doubled as a cat walk jutted out into the center of the room and had open floor space on either side of it. The outer edge consisted of semi-private rooms with couches and tables that were raised considerably up from the main floor. In between them and the open floor were standing tables which people had already started to mill about.

He entered the space where his friends were seated “Ready for a hell raising night?” Aki grinned and then sat down. Kou was dressed in a white gown and was wearing a headband with a triangle.

“We ordered the night’s special to start us all off” Kou said “So let’s toast to a ghoulishly good time” They brought their glasses together and then drank the fizzy purple cocktail. Taka wore a red flannel shirt and jeans and had his hair in a mess with a wolf-ear headband.

Some of Taka and Kou’s other friends sat around too in various Halloween garb. Aki left the ordering to them and they soon had Halloween dishes of “worms and eyes” (spaghetti and meatballs), “bloody fingers” (fries with ketchup), and “mini-mummies” (dough wrapped wieners). As the night continued they also went through the specialty cocktail menu, each drink a dubious looking concoction in purples, greens, oranges, and blacks.

The venue was now packed and the music cranked up louder, alternating between fast and slow numbers bringing people on and off the dance floor. Just then a commotion of cheers went up and the lights focused on the catwalk bar. A man and a woman in tight pirate garb fought a mock battle in time to the music, which eventually brought them both to a pole on the end. They continued their production, intertwining and playing off of one another, shedding clothing pieces as they went until each barely had anything left. They ended with an upside down kiss, one now hanging from the ceiling, and then the light cut out. The bar irrupted in applause and the music cranked up again bringing more people to the dance floor.

The DJ then spoke “Alright Ghouls and Fools, now it’s time for our Monster Mash face off” “We supply the music and YOU supply the movement” “Our lovely staff will select their favorites and then all of you will pick our winner” “So bring your paws, claws, and tails to the floor” He then turned up the music again, a strong rhythmed eclectic mash up of Halloween classics with a heavy electronic beat over them.

“Come on Aki dance for us” Kou teased. 

“Why don’t YOU dance?” Aki replied.

“Because you know I have two left feet and no leg to stand on” he played up his ghost costume in response.

“And what makes you think I can dance?” Aki replied

“Because you have in the past” Taka chimed in “plus all you have to do is charm one of the staff members, which should be easy for you”

“Dance, dance, dance” Kou started chanting, which others around him soon joined in on.

One of their friends then got up and reached down to bring Aki up, dragging him onto the dance floor, which brought about cheers from Kou, Taka, and the others. The friend let go of him and then disappeared into the crowd of writhering bodies. Well he couldn’t just stand there so he figured he mine as well move to the music.

He soon lost himself to it and danced wholeheartedly, the alcohol and beat spurring him on. After a while the DJ lowered the music, talking over it. “Okay, hosts and hostesses please pick your challenger and bring them up for us all to see” Each staff member tapped the shoulder of their selection and then lead them to the stairwell behind the counter and up to the walkway. A chick in a low-cut red demon dress came over and pulled Aki to the walkway.

He no longer cared that he was about to have a dance off in front of the whole club and instead was just hyped to move some more and spurred on by the feeling of not losing, having now been chosen for this next round.

“Alright, alright, we’ve got a nice selection for this graveyard haunt” the DJ spoke “Now like before, I play the music and you do the moving.” “At the end we’ll pick our winner by crowd applause.” “Our only rules are to stay on the catwalk and don’t touch each other” “Give me a holler to show you understand”

The six of them up there clapped and hollered, all pumped up, which fired up the crowd as well.

“Okay then, haunt away” the DJ’s voice cut out and was replaced by the deep base of the music. They each danced to the music, somewhat sloppily avoiding one another and keeping enough focus so as not to fall. Aki soon found himself on the end and being crowded to the edge by the person next to him. Avoiding their flailing arm, he found himself taking a step to the side and being met with nothing but air.

Instinctively he reached out, grabbing for anything, and found his hand wrapped around the pole and swinging himself back around and locking a foot around it. The crowd cheered louder, probably thinking he’d planned that move. Egged on by their enthusiasm, he reached another hand up and swung around again. He held onto it a continued dancing, working his body up and around it and then dropping low to avoid the limb of the person next to him that was still moving somewhat erratically. He worked his way further up it to be out of their swinging zone and then kicked his legs out and then up, making up poses as he went along.

The DJ slowed the beat and then brought the song to a stop. Aki was now holding himself upside-down near the top so he flipped around and slid back down.

“Alright, okay, crazy cats” “I think our contestants have put on quite the show.” “Now it’s your turn to pick our winner” “My lovely assistant here” a light shinned to a hostess in a crop top cheerleading outfit “will stand in front of each contestant” “When she gets to your pick, make some noise to let us know”. He turned the music back on to a low beat and the lady came to stand in front of the first person in line. Cheers and whistles rang out for each as she made her way down the line.

Finally she came to stand in front of Aki at the end and a deafening roar consumed the room filled with hollers and whistles. His heart raced from the exertion and the realization that all the commotion was for him.

“I think we have our winner then” the DJ spoke with the crowd still fired up around him. “We’ll be comping tonight’s tab for this handsome devil and sending him home with a special mystery prize” “Now please give another round of applause for all our contenders as they make their way back down” A host at the end guided each of them down the stairs and back onto the floor.

Aki made his way back to where his friends were seated and they began cheering again as they slapped him on the back and congratulated him on his win. “Since it’s on the house drink up man” one of them said as he slid another drink to him. “A-ki, A-ki” they started chanting again and then all chugged what they were holding.

“I knew you could dance man but never expected that last number” Kou spoke. 

“Seriously Aki, where’d you learn that?” Taka asked.

“Actually it was just kind of an accident” Aki replied rubbing his neck.

“What did you guys say his job was again”” one of the other friends chimed in.

“I’m a photographer” Aki replied matter-of-factly.

“So what, you shoot pin-ups or something and decided to give it a try yourself?” another asked.

“No, nothing like that.” Aki said “I’m a tabloid photographer so I stakeout a lot in weird places and sometimes have to leave quickly using drainage pipes or whatever” he took another deep swallow of his drink, knowing that what he had just said so casually was still not an explanation and if anything created more questions. “Honestly I just let the music guide me” he finally continued.

The conversation then moved elsewhere and soon became harder and harder to follow until they were all swaying together and mumbling the words to “ghostbusters”. The DJ announced last call and then checks were distributed and the lights were slowly brought up. When the hostess got to Aki she handed him an envelope “This is the Mystery Prize, and you’re all set otherwise”. He took it and slid it into the back of his pants as it was too large for his pockets. Everyone else paid and then they all stumbled out together.

“Gah, I’m so hot” Aki complained, clinging onto Kou who was also leaning on him. “Ima, Ima goin to… crash at your place”

“Okay” Kou replied “I kinda, I kinda figured that” the two slowly made their way the few blocks to Kou’s house and once inside Aki crashed on the couch, passed out.

He awoke the next morning to the blinding light of day filtering through the thin curtains. He groaned and rolled over, his head and body throbbing from the night before. Oh right, I’m at Kou’s place. He thought to himself.

He rolled back over and forced his eyes open, squinting at the coffee table. He saw a water bottle, meds, and a piece of paper there. He reached for the paper, his limbs still feeling heavy, and pushed it to the floor below him.

“Aki, got called into the office suddenly so had to leave this morning. Make sure you drink some water and lock the door if you decide to leave. –Kou”

Well that sucks for Kou, Aki thought to himself. He dragged himself further up the arm rest until he was halfway sitting and then took the meds and water. He reached into his pocket to check the time on his phone and saw that he had some missed messages.

Before he could read them his phone started buzzing with an incoming phone call. He groaned and then answered it “I’m not dead” he said before the person on the other end could speak.

“I had to fly out to take care of some business, but I’ve arranged for Kirishima to pick you up” Asami replied curtly on the other end.

“I-“ Aki went to reply but was cut off.

“I’ve already had your scooter retrieved as you’re in no condition to drive”

“How do you-“ Aki went to protest.

“So where should you be retrieved from?” Asami interrupted again getting straight to the point.

Aki remained silent but knew Asami could hear his breathing. They played their game of chicken awhile longer until Aki finally relented. “Kou’s house, Hana-Machi”

“Okay, then” Asami replied curtly and then hung up.

Bastard, stealing my scooter, and always forcing me to be picked up. Aki fumed for a moment. I wonder how long he’ll be gone this time and if he’ll be back in time for Halloween. He probably doesn’t celebrate it anyways but scary movies are always more fun with others. He thought to himself.

His phone buzzed with a text message from Kirishima telling him that he was out front. His head was throbbing but he chugged the water and forced himself to stand up. He probably looked a mess but he didn’t care. He locked the door and left, getting in the car downstairs without a word and riding in silence.

Back at the penthouse he kicked off his shoes and stripped in the living room. The slightly crumpled envelope fell out and he picked it up and tossed it on the kitchen counter. He then took a shower and passed out again in his own bed. He eventually dragged himself out for food and then slept some more. Before he knew it, it was Monday morning and he was off to work. His current assignment then involved a two day stakeout which didn’t put him back until the early evening of Halloween.

He returned to the penthouse, showered, and then set to making dinner and picking out a movie for that evening. With no sign of Asami he went ahead and ate. He broke into the bag of candy he had bought and dumped it in a bowl on the counter. He selected a cherry sucker and then sat on the couch and turned on the TV to an episode of Ghost Hunters and The World’s Top 10 Most Haunted Places.

Just as the investigators were about to open the door to go into the place they had heard the strange sound come from he heard another door open. He jumped as Asami walked in and stopped behind him.

Aki turned around and saw the smirk on his face from having startled him. “Welcome back” He tried to play it off “there’s dinner in the fridge if you haven’t eaten and I’ll start the movie whenever you’re ready” he turned back to the TV and continued watching it. Asami grunted in acknowledgment and walked to the bedroom.

He returned a short while later, now in a bathrobe, and was carrying a box. “I’ll agree to your scary movie if you agree to my Trick-or-Treating” a devilish grin crossed his face again as he handed Aki the box. 

He finished off his sucker and tossed the stick in the trash. “And what does your trick-or-treating entail?” Aki raised an eyebrow, accepting the box that had been thrust into his lap.

“I think the title is self-explanatory” Asami skirted around the question “I’ve even picked out a costume for you”.

Aki rolled his eyes “fine” “but you have to actually watch the movie with me then”

Asami nodded in agreement and then leaned down and kissed him before breathily breaking away “now go change, cherry lips” Asami pulled him up and then sat down himself, feigning interest in the program.

Aki went to his own room and opened the box. What kind of costume did he pick out anyways? He was met by white and gold fabric, neatly folded with a halo headband on top. “hmph” he laughed to himself, you seriously want ME to be an angel? He thought. He pulled out the pieces tossing them on the bed; halo, stockings, a gold trimmed white mini skirt, wings, a golden thong, and a gold laced white corset tube top. What a ridiculous get-up he thought but if it got Asami to watch a movie with him he guessed it was worth it. He put it on but found the woman’s cut undergarment to be far too tight. Knowing Asami though, he’d certainly complain if he wasn’t wearing all of the pieces.

Now dressed, he walked back into the living room. “Your prayers have been answered, bastard” he crossed his arms and pouted his lip, standing at the end of the couch. “Now it’s my turn” he unfolded his arms and walked to the kitchen. He could feel Asami’s eyes follow him the whole time as he reached into the cupboard and then microwaved some popcorn. Pulling out another bowl and dumping it into it before returning to the couch and picking up the clicker.

While he was gone Asami had made up drinks for both of them which now sat on the coffee table.  
He switched it over and hit play on the movie he’d selected. The title “Deathgasm” appeared on the screen and was followed by heavy metal music from a garage band. “Tonight’s pick is a campy slasher flick from New Zealand” Aki spoke to give some context and then started eating the popcorn. “It’s supposed to have gore, demon summoning, angst, and metal” he grinned in anticipation, clearly excited. Asami just nodded and took some of the popcorn himself, musing at his angel’s love for such things.

Not long into the movie Aki had finished off the popcorn and sat the bowl on the coffee table. Asami wrapped an arm around him and slowly pulled him closer as he was preoccupied with the action sequence unfolding. Every so often Aki would interject at the screen, telling the characters what they were doing was stupid or cheering them on.

At a slower part Aki turned to him “so what’s your bet for who’s still alive at the end?” he asked a grin crossing his face.

“Well since this demon seems to just keep possessing whomever is the most evil person there they should all be dead eventually” Asami replied, annoyed by horror movies’ general lack of half way intelligent or logical characters.

“So what do you want to bet on that then?” Aki grinned more, knowing that someone would still be alive by the end, making Asami’s a surely losing wager.

“So if they’re not all dead by the end then I win” Aki spoke, leaning in closer “and as my prize I want you to wear a costume”

“Deal” Asami replied, reaching forward and taking another sip of his drink. “And if I win?”

“You won’t” Aki replied, turning his attention back to the TV as the teenagers axed their way through the possessed townspeople, limbs and heads flying everywhere with copious amounts of blood spurting out. Aki reached down and took another sip of his drink. Asami had made it almost sickeningly sweet for him, a strong cocktail that was heavy on the cherry syrupy. That man could barely cook but when it came to alcohol he was quite the mixologist. 

The movie came to a close with the demon being defeated through the main character’s love of metal music and everyone except him and his girlfriend dying. The last scene showed the two of them together and carrying on with their High School lives as if all their friends and family hadn’t been brutally murdered only a short while ago.

Aki turned off the TV, still pumped from the energy of the final battle sequence and the sugar and alcohol buzz he was on. Asami pulled him in closer and kissed him again, lingering longer this time and running his tongue over Aki’s lips.

“I’d say it’s time for trick-or-treating now then” Asami spoke lifting his lips just far enough away to form the words.

Aki sighed at having the kiss broken and Asami lifted him back off of him. Asami stood up and walked to the kitchen table. There a candle sat, which he lit and then turned back to Aki. “This is a quick burning candle, when the flame goes out it will be time for you to come trick-or-treating”. Asami then walked to the bedroom and turned off the living room lights, leaving Aki alone there with only the light of the candle.

He watched the flame flicker and dance in the quiet stillness of the room, the wax melting and dripping into a pool below it. He finished off his drink and sat the glass back on the table. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, maybe 5 or 10 minutes, but the candle went out, its wick all eaten away and its body now just a pool of wax.

Aki got up and walked to the bedroom, careful in the darkness but his eyes already having adjusted to it from the low light of the candle. More candles were lit there and each looked about ready to go out as well. He saw no sign of Asami but had a good idea of where he would likely be.

He walked to the wall, a couple of the candles burning out as he reached it. He reached out his hand, made a fist, and then knocked. Nothing. The candles continued to burn out, the room almost completely dark now. He knocked again and this time said “Trick-or-Treat?” The paneling moved and the last candle went out. A strong hand reached out and pulled him inside, closing the panel behind them.

Asami had placed longer and larger candles throughout the room that dimly lit the entire space. The flames dancing with the air movement caused by his entrance.

“Welcome” Asami spoke in a low seductive tone.

Aki’s now adjusted eyes looked at the man in front of him who was decked out in black leather harnessing and tight pants, with a cape draped over his shoulders and horns on his head.

“I’ve heard word of an angel who wishes to join my ranks” Asami spoke again. “An angel who has been less than angelic as of late” Asami pulled him closer and ran a hand up his arm, over his shoulder and around to his back.

“I’ve never claimed to be an angel” Aki replied. “Though I guess my looks make people believe that” he brought his own free hand to Asami’s chest and then ran it under the strap on his shoulder.

“But you see, angels and demons aren’t that different, for demons are merely just rebellious angels”. Asami replied his hand working its way further down Aki’s back and under the band of the skirt.

“And both are equally capable of bringing destruction and ruin to men” Asami continued, biting his ear and grabbing his ass.

Aki gasped in pleasure, gripping more tightly onto Asami’s shoulder.

“I’m also intrigued as to why you haven’t shared your dancing talents with me before?” Asami spoke, bringing his head back to see Aki’s face, which flushed a deep shade of pink.

“How do you al-“ Aki went to ask, annoyed that Asami always seemed to know every little thing he’d been up to, but before he could finish Asami had whipped them around, side stepping further into the room.

Aki felt his back being pushed against something cold and metallic.

“Angels are supposed to share their gifts” Asami spoke, running his hands over Aki’s sides and hips.

“Honestly” “I don’t know how to pole dance” Aki replied, shivers running through him from Asami’s slow deliberate movements along his body.

“I’ve been told lying is sinful” Asami replied, further pinning Aki between himself and the pole.

“Also, since when has there been a pole here?” Aki asked through strained breaths from Asami’s stimulation.

“Dance for me” Asami replied seductively and music started playing similar to what the club had played last weekend.

“tch” Aki pushed him off and Asami came to sit on the bed’s edge. Aki started moving to the music, doing his best to incorporate the pole into his dance number. Whatever embarrassment he had felt left him and was soon replaced by the desire to be as seductive as possible.

The stockings offered no traction for climbing but he had enough upper body strength to make up for that and used the reduced friction to his benefit for spinning and sliding. He had no clue what he must look like doing half of what he did, but as he locked eyes with Asami off and on, he could tell that he approved of it.

Like the candles placed around the room, he felt that he had a lot of energy to burn, hyped up on sugar and alcohol, plus the invigoration he always felt just being around Asami.

With the exposed skin of his thighs, he shimmied further up it and then let go with his hands, leaning back and running them through his hair. He then pulled himself back up and with the stocking covered part of his inner knee slid back down so that his feet were just inches from the ground.

The music’s rhythm began to slow and he unwrapped his leg from the pole and stood in front of it. He spread his arms out in a dramatic wing like fashion and then brought them to rest above his head, reaching back to grip onto the pole. He swung his hips in time to the ever more drawn out beat and slowly slid further down into a squat with his knees jutted out and his chest thrusted forward.

The music came to a stop and all was silent but for his heavy breathing and pounding heart. He pulled himself back up so that he was standing. And as he turned to look at where Asami sat he found that he now stood in front of him. A hand reached out and covered his that were still gripped around the pole. Lips crashed against his, teeth biting down, and tongue forcing its way in. He embraced it, eyes closing and loosing himself in the moment.

Asami moved his free hand to his waist and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed together. 

Clearly his dance number had turned him on as Aki could feel the hard-on pressed against him, held back only by the tight leather that restrained it. He’d managed to excite himself as well and wanted desperately to remove his own overly tight garment. He moaned into their kiss and rubbed himself against Asami, hoping to communicate his desires to his lover.

“Hmph, I guess you deserve a treat for the show you treated me to.” Asami spoke, pulling his lips just far enough away to form the words. “But how should I treat you is the question” a devilish smirk again crossed his face, befitting of the horns above and below. Though pinned, Aki did his best to grind against him in response, his lips unable to form words as they were all too preoccupied.

Asami loosened his grip on Aki’s wrists and pulled his head back away, locking their gazes. “For this treat your hands are not to leave the pole” he slowly released his grip and moved his hand away. Aki watched him intently in the dim lighting. Asami took a step back and reached behind himself and under the cape. When he brought it back out he then held an object in his hand that Aki couldn’t make out.

He said nothing and instead ran his free hand up the side of Aki’s thigh and under the skirt until he came to the band of the thong. His fingers lingered there, twisting and pulling at the band and teasing the flesh of his hip.

“Ah-Asami—that tickles” Aki spoke through panted breaths. He could feel his throbbing intensifying from the close but not close enough touching. “Just take it off already” he continued.

“What kind of demon would I be if I simply gave you what you wanted?” Asami replied, a playful jest to his tone. With his finger wrapped around the band, he began to pull it down ever so slightly until the other side dug into Aki’s hip. He then unwound his finger and brought his hand back up and under the band of the skirt. He lingered there circling about the flesh. He then brought his whole hand down and freed Aki’s front from the thong, pulling it down to his knees.

No longer held back he stood erect pushing up the front of the skirt that hung loosely around him. Asami chuckled to himself “now then for your treat” object in hand he slid it under the skirt and quickly sheathed Aki’s cock, it securing onto him with a click.

“Wh-what’s this?” Aki asked confused, trying to look down but unable to see it, only able to feel it around himself.

“A Halloween treat for you, that came highly recommended with the costume purchase” Asami replied.

Aki felt the object begin to tighten around him, the inside textures pressing in.

“This one’s called snakebite” Asami leaned in to whisper into his ear.

A spiraling ridge ran around the inside and ended with two nibs near the base of his head. Asami gripped around the outside of it, squeezing it further, embedding the details into him.

Aki moaned and forced himself to not let go of the pole.

Asami twisted and began pumping with it to which Aki responded with his own thrusting but felt his knees becoming weak and wobbling.

He tossed his head back and closed his eyes and continued to vocalize the pleasure that was overtaking him. Soon he felt his whole body shaking, his arms and hands going numb from being held above his head and his legs and knees giving way to the touch of Asami’s hands.

His eyes watered. He was so close. He just needed to hang on, literally, for a little while longer. He felt his hands start to slide as his knees gave way from the waves that were crashing over him, the high point that was finally reached, the sleeve filling with his cum that worked its way between the ridges. He moaned loudly and felt his knees give out. He continued to grip on with his hands but found himself sliding down until he was kneeling, Asami having let go somewhere along the way.

Through blurred and squinted eyes he looked up to the demon who stood over him, looking pleased with himself. Aki grinned impishly in response, a challenge or a reassertion that he was no angel. He composed himself enough to speak. “Can I let go now?” he asked, feeling that his arms would soon fall regardless of the response.

“Are you truly ready to join me in Hell?” Asami replied.

“You’ve already brought me this far” he spoke while letting go of the pole, the blood rush causing his arms and hands to feel tingly as he dropped them to his sides.

“Wings of feathers will do you no good here then” Asami said, reaching down and wrapping his hands around Aki’s wrists and pulling him up. Asami guided his stumbling form to the bed and laid him on his stomach. Aki moved his hands to under his chin. He wanted to move them lower to remove the stroker but his fingers and arms still felt too tingly to move properly.

He soon felt Asami’s weight over him as he was straddled and held between strong calves. Asami ran his fingers over the bare skin of Aki’s back along the lines where the strap on wings rested. He then heard the schik-click of a lighter behind him.

He felt a moment of panic “Don’t fuckin’ light me on fire!” he exclaimed, squirming beneath him as he tried to look behind himself.

“If you’re going to join me in hell you’ll have to be able to put up with a bit of heat” Asami replied. “It’s time we remove your wings then” He moved a hand down to grip the back of Aki’s neck, holding him in place. “And if you move too much I might actually set you on fire” his tone playful but Aki knew it was a legitimate warning.

He found himself holding his breath before he reminded himself to breath, his fingers digging into the bed sheets. Asami waited until his tenseness had diminished and then continued.

The first drips landed on the pale skin and hardened almost instantly, the heat like small pops against his flesh. The next droplets were bigger and lingered longer, making small trails before they too hardened. Aki inhaled sharply at the heat and sensation of the hot wax, biting into his fist to stop from gasping.

Soon two wax lines were formed along the edge of each wing. Asami removed his hand from the back of Aki’s neck and trailed it along his shoulder until he came to the strap. He followed it down to the wing base and from there undid a hook Aki didn’t realize it had. He then did the same with the other side. He ripped the wings from Aki and tossed them off to the side.

“Now that I’ve burned off your wings it’s time I finished removing them” Asami said, returning the hand to the back of Aki’s neck. With his other hand he reached down and ripped off the wax lines one after another.

Aki yelped, the feeling similar to removing a band aid but sudden and unexpected. His eyes watered from the sting he felt there.

“And now to make sure they don’t come back, I’ll put a seal on you” Asami’s grip tightened like before around his neck. Aki’s heart raced and body tensed again. Asami waited for him to bring his breathing into check and then set to work.

Aki felt as Asami made an arc that then became a circle between his shoulder blades. Once that was finished he took his time slowly making lines from larger and hotter droplets that he intentionally allowed to pool instead of running down like before.

Aki could feel himself tense-up and relax over and over as Asami dripped the hot wax over him. His fingers digging into the sheets and then releasing before digging in again. Every so often a sigh or sharp exhale would escape him.

He tried to concentrate on his breathing and on what the wax lines were forming. He soon realized it was likely a pentagram, which if he was correct, meant there was only one more line to go. But when that line came to an end at the upside down point he felt Asami pour more wax there, the spot becoming more and more intensely heated. He then gripped onto Aki’s shoulder and lifted him slightly so that the pooled wax would run before cooling.

Aki felt as it trickled further down. Asami then shoved him back to the bed before it reached the top of the corset backing. He smelled the smoky scent of a candle being extinguished. They both stayed there in silence, unmoving.

He heard the thunk of the candle and lighter being tossed to the floor off to the side. Asami ran his hands along the now cooled wax lines until he came to the top of the corset. Instead of just loosening it he pulled at each string, alternating, and fully unlacing it. When he got to the last two eyelets he stopped and tightened the string there.

He moved a finger to where the wax had ended and then trailed it downwards over the now exposed skin, following the line of Aki’s backbone. Aki shivered. Asami then shifted his own weight so that he was kneeling. Asami gripped onto the long ribbons and then shimmied back until he had one knee on the bed and one foot on the floor.

He reached down and pulled Aki’s leg and the ribbon, jerking him back and pulling him to kneel on the floor. He shifted back to sit on the bed’s edge.

“I have another treat for you” Asami spoke. He pulled only one end of the ribbon until it was completely removed causing the corset to fall to the floor. He then ran a single finger up Aki’s chest and along the front of his neck until he reached his chin which he lifted.

“I’m sure it will satisfy your sweet tooth” Asami slowly pulled his hand away from Aki’s chin and brought it to the clasp of his own pants. In a slow deliberate manner he undid the clasp and pulled down the zipper, revealing that he wore nothing else below it.

Aki leaned forward in anticipation and seductively licked his lips before gapping his mouth. He heard the crinkle of a wrapper as Asami removed something from himself but before he could think much on it he felt a strong hand running through the back of his hair and pulling him forward.

He took it in, wrapping his mouth about it. His tongue was met with a sticky sweet cherry blast similar to the lollipop he’d had earlier but much larger. He licked and sucked, his mouth watering from the sweet flavor and forcing him to swallow more often or risk drooling the red spit all over himself.

Asami was surprisingly still, letting him work along it at his own pace as he set about licking off all of the candy coating. It truly was quite the treat to have such a lollipop to himself. And, he thought to himself, it was probably a blowpop too.

He pulled his head back slightly so he could continue removing the coating on the area that had previously been past his tongue’s limits. Feeling that he was now down to skin all around, he leaned back in, running his teeth and lips along the length and sucking deeply.

He gagged as the back of his throat was hit but took another breath and then blew, tightening the grip of his lips and continuing to move his tongue. The hand in his hair tightened but the body beneath him remained still and so he continued with his sucking and blowing.

He felt himself becoming lightheaded from it and tried desperately to take in more oxygen with each breath. He knew Asami was restraining himself as he normally would have come by now from this kind of treatment.

He decided to pick up his own pace, slamming himself against him, avoiding his own gag reflex as the back of his throat was struck. With that he finally reached the center of the blowpop and forced himself to focus on swallowing and not chocking. The coating still permeated his mouth, tainting the liquid center with the weak hint of cherries.

Asami pulled him off and pulled his head back so that he was looking up to him. 

“You make a good blowpop” Aki said smirking and looking into his eyes.

“And you have the lips of an angel and the tongue of a devil” Asami replied. “But since you like it so much I’ll give you another”

“Stand up” he commanded.

Aki obliged, rolling from his knees to his toe tips to bring himself up. He found himself off balance, the blood having rushed to his head and his feat starting to have fallen asleep from being beneath him.

Asami grabbed the wrist of his stumbling form and pulled him into his arms. Aki wrapped his arms around his neck running his hands through his hair and messing with the horned headband there.

Asami stood and then drug them both further onto the bed so that he was overtop of Aki, whose back was to the bed. “Shall I pull you fully down into the abyss then?”

“Who’s to say I’m not pulling you into the light” Aki grinned up at him and then reached to the harness around his chest, pulling Asami towards him and into a kiss.

Aki loosened his grip and Asami pulled away. “You’re too sweet”

Aki stuck his tongue out in a teasing manner.

Asami then moved lower down and ran both his hands under the skirt, one coming to rest on either side of Aki’s hips. He moved downwards until he came to the thong that still held his knees together. He removed it, tossing it off to the side.

He returned his hands to either side of Aki’s leg just above the top of the stocking. He slid his fingers under it and gradually worked it down until it was fully removed. He then did the same with the other side. Aki felt himself starting to harden again, his own member pushing into the ribs of the sheathing that still incased him. It, a skirt, and a halo were now all that remained.

Asami then placed his hands under the skirt and on his hips, tracing the bone there until he came to his base where he ran his fingers along his balls and then came to a stop where the encasement began. He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed.

With a single swift movement he then yanked it off, leaving Aki’s dripping member fully exposed. Aki gasped at the sudden removal and loss of pressure, his body jolting.

Asami took the opportunity to lift Aki’s leg over his shoulder, beginning to spread him. He turned and ran his tongue over his thigh. He ran his hand up the length of Aki’s cock and squeezed the mixture of cum and precum between his fingers, bringing it to Aki’s entrance and smearing it there.

Aki moaned as the fingers entered and scissored him. Shortly thereafter he removed them, quickly replacing them with his own head. Aki could feel that any prior restraint had given way to impatient lust and desire as he was more forcefully entered.

Asami lifted his other leg over his shoulder and then leaned forward, folding Aki over as he continued to enter him further. Aki felt as his muscles contracted to make space and his heart raced at the closing distance to one of his pleasure points.

The stimulation and anticipation was exciting his own cock. He reached his hands down to tend to it but Asami stopped him. Asami reached down and pulled at the skirt band, bringing it down and under Aki’s cock. He released his grip on it and watched as it pulled it up and pinned it against him.

He then brought his own hands to Aki’s and continued to fold him until they were parallel to one another. He pushed further in, knowing he would soon make contact with a point that’d make Aki sing. Sure enough Aki let out a deep moan as he reached it. Asami lingered there for a moment, drinking in the sound, before continuing on to the final destination.

The moans were pierced with a cry as he hit it full force, retracted, and then hit it again, establishing a fast and forceful rhythm. Aki melted into the sheets beneath him, face flushed and contorted, and body glistening in sweat. Aki lifted his head and Asami met him there, feeling his cherry lips sloppily move against his. He didn’t normally care for sweets but this was one he could certainly go for.

He pinned him harder and increased the angle further, lifting his lower back off the bed so that it was almost a straight shot up and down. He continued to pound him but had slowed considerably, feeling himself coming close but not wanting it to end yet.

He released his grip on one of Aki’s wrists and moved his hand to Aki’s chest and began teasing him there, his access no longer restricted by the corset top from before. Aki had already been teetering on the edge and sure enough that was enough to push him over. He exploded out and his body convulsed, gripping tighter around Asami’s member.

Asami grunted from the contraction about him and further slowed, feeling his own release drawing near. He brought his face to the writhering mess beneath him and latched on to his lips as he came inside him.

He held himself there, riding out the ecstasy of release, while eating up the candy lips pressed weakly against him and the fluttering blond lashes of the eyes that struggled to stay open under him.

After some time, he slowly brought himself up and slid Aki off of him, laying his legs back on the bed. Asami then flopped down on the bed beside him. He reached an arm out over Aki and pulled him close, rolling him onto his side beside him.

He kissed his forehead and closed his eyes losing himself to slumber too.

When he awoke the room was dark as all the candles had since burned out. He couldn’t tell what time it was but he knew they both had work to attend to soon, as it was still the middle of the week.

He unwrapped his arm from Aki and then reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone, it was indeed early morning and he had a meeting to attend to in a little over an hour. While he’d normally just let Aki sleep he knew that he’d be mad and blame him if he was late to his job again.

He reached over again and flicked the light switch, turning on the room’s lights. He watched as Aki squeezed his eyes tighter shut and mumbled under his breath. They’d both slept without a blanket and so Aki remained spread bare before him. The halo still sat upon his head and at some point in the night he had tucked his cock back under the skirt, though it honestly did little to cover him.

His beautiful fallen angel that gave him a glimpse of heaven every time. He sat up and reached over to tousle Aki’s hair. Aki fought to stay asleep but slowly opened one eye and then the other, focusing his gaze on Asami. As he woke up more he then asked Asami for the time. Aki jolted up at his response.

“shit, I have to leave soon” he rolled over and sat on the bed’s edge his back to Asami, who chuckled softly.

Aki turned to look at him and saw that on the sheets where he had been there was now a large red pentagram.

Asami spoke “I guess I really did set you on fire last night” his body having had heated up enough to melt the wax off of him and into the sheets.

Aki ignored him and turned back around and then stood up, clenching his muscles so as not to leave a trail. He walked towards the area he had entered from, looking for the switch or handle that activated it.

Asami chuckled again behind him.

“I need to get cleaned up and go to work so let me out” Aki spoke and turned to glare at him.

“Fallen angels belong to I, the king of darkness, though” Asami replied.

Aki continued to glare at him then replied “This fallen angel has work to do elsewhere, so fucking open the door before I’m late”

“Hmph, fine” Asami relented “I’ve taken your wings and you are well marked as mine, so you’ll always return to roost” he flicked a hidden switch and the door opened, allowing him to leave.

Aki ignored him and left. Asami lingered there a moment longer, remembering their escapades of the night before and looking at what remained of them scattered around him; the candles and lighter, the strap on wings and golden thong, the unlaced corset and its ribbon. The pole had definitely been a worthwhile investment and he looked forward to seeing what else Aki could do with it. Maybe he would let him fulfill that voucher he had won for a semi private room on a show night at that club.

All of that would have to wait for another time as he too had business to attend to. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! 
> 
> Halloween is my favorite holiday and so I knew I just had to write a Fic for it. I was originally thinking vampires but since the official release did vampires this past issue, I figured I should try something else.
> 
> I happened to be at Daiso (100 yen shop) and saw some silly devil horns and a cape as well as some wings. I was also at Don Quijote and saw the usual array of sexy nurse, sexy animals, sexy angel/demon, sexy everything (for girls). The guys section didn’t have as much but there were some demons, vampires, etc. Which is how I came up with Aki’s first costume (which in part became Asami’s costume) since I figured he’d probably shop at those kinds of places. The ribbed stroker idea also came from Don Quijote as I saw something like it in the sex toys section.
> 
> I’ve always wanted to try pole dancing, which in the USA there are actually pole dancing fitness studios, but here in inaka Japan I haven’t come across anything like that. It seems like it’d be fun and a good workout.
> 
> I was looking for a horror movie that involved angels and demons and stumbled across “Deathgasm” which from the Wikipedia article on it seemed like a good fit for where I wanted to take the narrative here. I’m not much for slasher/gore but I might check it out sometime.
> 
> I like the motif of candles and had been reading about wax play and safety precautions around it. We used to play with wax all the time during candle making at camp so it was interesting to now think about how it could be used in foreplay.
> 
> My friends think it’s weird but when it comes to candy I love artificial cherry flavored things. Aki likes sweets so I figured I’d use my own preference in his flavor choices. The candy dick wraps are a real thing (though the reviews for them are pretty bad). Sugar and genitalia can be a dangerous mix but these contain some kind of artificial sweetener that makes them relatively safe. Honestly Reese’s are my favorite (which sadly I can’t get here) but fruity candy was easier to write.
> 
> Hopefully this was a decent treat to bring you all some Halloween cheer. Stay safe and have a ghoulishly good time.


	2. Chapter 2

Asami and Aki in their Halloween Costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to buy myself a new toy and got a drawing monitor. Here’s the first thing I made with it. 
> 
> It’s been a fun exercise in visualizing objects and anatomy but I still have a lot to learn about drawing and using the technology. I also enrolled in an online art course but I’m only a couple lessons in. I don’t know how shading or coloring works yet so maybe I’ll add those in the future once I figure it out.
> 
> My dream is to someday make a doujinshi but it’s going to be awhile before I get to that level.


End file.
